Prokletý obraz
by Nel-ly Somniatora
Summary: I kouzelníci potřebují erotiku, jenže bez televize? Povídka sepsána na téma "porno" ale jemným způsobem, který by snad moc čtenářů nečekalo.


Abyste dostali doopravdy věrný obraz, který se dokáže pohybovat i mluvit, musíte mít předlohu. Předlohu, jejíž více či méně věrnou kopií se obraz stane. Nejde si z hlavy vzpomenout na obraz nějaké ženy či muže, čarodějky, kouzelníka nebo třeba i obyčejného mudly, zpodobnit ho, a pak doufat, že se začne sám pohybovat a mluvit.

Jistě, podobizny na obrazech nemají duši svého modelu, a stejně tak není ani na fotografiích, přesto si odnášení něco z lidí, které na plátnech vidíte. Způsob mluvy, chůzi, vyjadřování, přestože si nepamatují a jejich osobnost se nikdy nevyvine dále, než do doby, v které byly pořízeny, se věrně podobají svým modelům.

Věděli to čarodějové před stovkami let, ví to i dnes. Přestože se už tolikrát snažili věrohodně oživit postavu zpodobněnou bez předlohy, jen z hlavy, nikdy to nevyšlo tak, jak mělo, což mělo jeden hlavní užitek - černý trh s tímto druhem uměním stoupal a stoupá každým rokem. Peníze přitékají v dobách míru i války, v dobách krizí i hladomorů, tento trh je nesmrtelný. Začal před tisíciletími a od té doby se vyvinul do rozměrů, které už dávno přesáhly pravomoce veškerých velmocí v klouzelnickém světě.

Je po válce. Pán zla navždy odešel. Strana temna padla. Hroby se plní překotnou rychlostí a po mrtvých zůstávají pozůstalí bez peněz a majetku. Nezaopatření sirotci, chudé vdovy, bývalí dědicové slavných bohatých rodů. Strana dobra vyhrála, válka skončila a tohle zůstalo.

"Je to jediná práce, kterou vám můžu nabídnout," zopakoval obtloustlý chlapík středních let a upravil si zlaté prsteny navlečené na sukovitých prstech.

Mladý muž se ironicky usměje. Mluví tu o chudobě a hladu, lituje lidi na ulicích, tváří se jako samotný mílius a přitom by jeden jeho prsten stačil na zaopatření celé rodiny. "Doopravdy si nejsem jistý, zda -"

"Máme hodně zájemců, to si nemyslete," přeruší ho chlap a zářivě se na něj usměje. Má tři zlaté zuby, "ale vy jste na to ten pravý. Přesně takového potřebujeme."

"Možná kdybych si to mohl ještě promyslet," začne potichu mladík, ale znovu je přerušen, tentokrát mávnutím mohutné ruky.

"Dnes. Teď a tady chci slyšet vaši odpověď, nebo se už nevracejte." Tvář jako z kamene, přivřené nazlobené oči, najedou je zapomenuto předchozí blahosklonné jednání a úsměvy. ¨

_No, tak je to ostatně jen lepší, hezky na rovinu._

"Dobře tedy," pokývá mladík hlavou a nemyté vlasy mu spadají do tváře. "Kdy?"

"Večer, v osm hodin přijďte na tuto adresu," odpoví a znovu se usmívá, v rukou svírá malý papírek, "ale nejdřív si zajděte někam do lázní. Nechte se ostříhat a umýt, upravit," podává mu měšec naditý penězi. Takový obnos neviděl od začátku války.

"Jak si přejete."

~o~ ~O~ ~o~

"Harry, pojď už!" zakřičí Ginny ze dveří a ještě na svého manžela mávne rukou. "Tohle musíš vidět! Je to úžasné."

Harry se jen jemně usměje a vykročí za svou vyvolenou. Už jsou spolu skoro pět let. Pět let ode dne, kdy Voldemort konečně odešel na věčnost a jeho život se konečně vrátil - ne, poprvé se stal normálním a obyčejným. Cítí se šťastný, šťastný jako nikdy předtím. Má krásnou mladou ženu, kterou miluje a ona miluje jeho. A dnes si spolu kupují jejich první společný byt na jednom z malebných Londýnských předměstí.

"Ujde to," podotkne Harry, když vstoupí do dveří prostorné ložnice.

"Ujde? Ujde?" otočí se na něj jeho snoubenka, až jí rudé vlasy prudce zavíří kolem hlavy. "Je to naprosto dokonalé, nemyslíš? Nikdy by mě nenapadlo… Ach, Harry. Koupíme ho? Doopravdy, koupíme?"

"Jistě, lásko. Koupíme," usměje se Harry a políbí Ginny do vlasů.

Dům má dvě patra. Vyřezávané vchodové dveře vedou do prostorné haly, z níž se příchozí dostane do kuchyně, jídelny, malé koupelny a obývacího pokoje, z nějž se dá vejít na malou terasu, pod níž se skrývá kousek malebné zahrady - doopravdy nevídaná věc v místě, které se nachází jen necelou hodinu cesty od centra Londýna. V prvním patře jsou hned tři ložnice. Jedna velká a prostorná s krbem a letištěm s nebesy, ta sousedí s druhou prostornější koupelnou, v níž se dá nalézt i rohová vana, a malým pokojíkem, tak akorát vhodným pro první dětský pokojíček. Další dvě ložnice jsou vhodně umístěny na druhé straně schodiště, aby rodiče i děti měli svůj vlastní prostor. Dům jako stvořený pro velkou rodinu, jakou si vždy Harry přál.

Už je to půl roku, co se sem společně s Ginny nastěhovali a ona je ve třetím měsíci. Věděli, že jejich první byt je sice na vhodném místě hned u Příčné ulice a kousek od Ministerstva kouzel, kde oba pracují, ale nehodí se pro výchovu malých dětí, které si oba přáli už ode dne, kdy se vzali. Teď už je všechno dokonalé. Mají krásný dům, práce, které oba milují, a na cestně je první potomek.

Vše je dokonalé. Jen snad… Ne, žádné ale už neexistuje. Vše je takové, jaké má být.

Ginny je na návštěvě v Doupěti s jejich dvěma syny a Harry má práci. Musí vylézt na půdu a projít všechny ty krámy, které se nahoře hromadily už ode dne, kdy se s Ginny přistěhovali. Od té doby se narodil jejich syn James, pak Albus a teď je na cestě už třetí. Je načase probrat staré harampádí, které zde zůstalo nejspíš i po předchozích majitelích domu, aby ho nahradilo nové.

Dělá to sám, bez pomoci. Jestli se v rodině Weasleyových dětí ještě něco jiného než rudé vlasy, tak zjevně strach z pavouků, které Ginny sdílí se svým starším bratrem Ronem. Jediný koho by Harry mohl požádat o pomoc je Hermiona, ta však tráví celý víkend na Oboru záhad a dělá tam, kdoví-co-s-kdoví-čím-o-čem-se-nikdy-nemluví. Ostatně, Harry by ji o pomoc s úklidem půdy nepožádal, ani kdyby měla čas a sama se mu nabídla. Moc dobře si pamatuje její panovačný tón a nutkání všechny kolem sebe řídit, někdy se doopravdy diví Ronovi, že to s ní vydrží, i když… musí v duchu Harry přiznat… on ani Ron nebude zrovna výhra. Ještěže se Ginny svému bratrovi tak málo podobá. Rona má Harry rád, o tom žádná, ale žít by s ním nechtěl.

"Merline," povzdechne si Harry a upraví si kulaté brýle na nose. Je to nevědomé gesto, které má snad každý jejich nositel.

Prodírá se kupou harampádí. Nachází staré truhly s oblečením nejspíš po předchozích nájemnících - možná ještě po těch dřívějších. Také je tu starý dřevěný houpací koníček. Ten by se mohl hodit pro dítě, ale nejdřív ho předá Hermioně, aby na něm provedla všechna dezinfekční kouzla, která zná. A tam, úplně vzadu…

"Copak to je?" ptá se Harry sám sebe, když natahuje ruku po špinavém plátnu, jež překrývá jakousi věc povědomého tvaru. Že by obraz? Vypadá to tak, ve tmě Harry skoro nevidí, a tak se šmátrá v kapse kalhot po hůlce, zatímco druhou rukou udržuje sešlý zaprášený rám.

"Lumos," zašeptá a namíří hůlkou na plátno. Pak se zajíkne a s úlekem obraz upustí zpět na zem.

Pět let. Je to skoro pět let, co naposledy viděl tuhle tvář, ale stejně na ni nikdy nedokázal zapomenout. Čas od času ho provázela ve snech - ostrá vysunutá brada, narůžovělé plné rty, špičatý nos, bledé tváře a delší zářivě blonďaté vlasy. Ještě stále v uších slyší ten hluboký hlas protahující slova, výsměšný a urážlivý tón. Stále si pamatuje ten arogantní výraz, přimhouřené neproniknutelné šedé oči, které nikdy neukazovaly jiné emoce kromě hněvu. Není to však teď, ne na tomto obrazu, který našel na půdě starého domu, svého domu.

Minulost ho nikdy nepřestane pronásledovat. Nikdy nenajde klid. Nikdy… Harrymu nemůže dýchat, jakoby měl v hrdle najednou překážku, která nechce ustupit. Srdce mu zběsile buší a on se snaží vší svou silou uklidnit. Nejde to. Třese se, zbrkle mrká, potí se.

~o~ ~O~ ~o~

"Zůstaňte všichni stát! Jsme bystrozoři!"

Lidé křičí. Někteří se snaží jen utéct, jiní odhazují hůlky, jen několik se brání a i ti jsou brzy přemoženi, spoutáni a odváděni na Ministerstvo kouzel, kde se budou zodpovídat ze svých zločinů.

Bystrozoři mají za sebou další velký úspěch. Nalezli jedno z největších doupat anglického podsvětí a dopadli i vůdce cechu - obtloustlého postaršího muže se zlatými prsteny na rukou a třemi zlatými zuby.

Je pět let po válce. V posledních letech celý kouzelnický svět strádal. Lidé hladověli, kouzelnické rody vymíraly, a přestože byli poraženi, někteří ze Smrtijedů nepřestávali útočit, ničit, zabíjet a rabovat. Všichni, kteří měli něco společného s Pánem zla, byli zajati a těm, kterým se nedokázalo víc, než zrada vůči lidskosti a národu, byl odebrán všechen majetek a tak teď následovníci čistokrevných rodů žili jako největší chamraď a lůza.

Bylo dobře známo, že mezi ty, kteří přišli o všechno, patřili i tak významné rody, jako Malfoyovi, Averyovi nebo Rookwoodovi. Lucius Malfoy společně s ostatními Smrtijedy byl zatečen a odveden do Azkabanu, kde také rok po válce zemřel. Narcisa utekla do zahraničí ke svým příbuzným. A Draco? Kde skončil mladý Malfoy? To nikdo nevěděl, až do teď…

Harry, jako jeden z nejmladších bystrozorů podílejících se na akcích v terénu, měl na starost soupis všeho nashromážděného majetku v doupěti. Byly tu cennosti, zlato a šperky, magické předměty - bezcenné i smrtelné -, zakázané lektvary a obrazy. Obrazy, které musely být namalovány podle živých modelů. Obrazy, které věrně zachycovaly podobu, pohyby i hlas svých předloh. Obrazy, které byly odvěkou součástí černého trhu už od chvíle, kdy se čarodějové naučili používat techniku kresby zobrazující pohyby i zvuk.

Harry bez hnutí zíral na obraz ve zlatém rámě, jež zachycoval mladého nahého muže se zářivě blonďatými vlasy. Sledoval jeho pohyby, poslouchal tiché steny a nedokázal odtrhnout zrak od šedých očí.

Věděl, že takové věci existují a věděl, že za ně lidé utrácejí horentní sumy, nikdy by ho však nenapadlo, že to uvidí na vlastní oči a co víc, že právě s ním.

Jako je to ve světě mudlů, tak i v kouzelnickém zůstávají ty nejprimitivnější lidské pudy stejné. V Antice to byly sošky a různé rekvizity. Ve středověku bývali lidé upalováni na hranicích. Dnes mají mudlové pohyblivé obrázky v dřevěných krabicích a čarodějové mají své obrazy… věrně zachycující činnost, která má být tou nejintimnější vůbec.

Se zaujetím, které se jemu samotnému hnusí, Harry pozoruje, jak se mladík hluboce předklání, až se jeho blonďaté vlasy dotýkají země, zatímco druhý mu pevně svírá boky a přitahuje si ho k sobě.

Je to odpuzující, nechutné, zvrácené… úžasné, živé, vášnivé, horoucí.

Nedokáže se ovládnout a jeho ruce jakoby samy od sebe míří k pásku a zapínání kalhot. Pohyby jsou rychlé, tvrdé, horlivé a zkušené, lety už naučené, a přesto je to všechno tak jiné… ostřejší, silnější, hlubší. Harry zoufale lape po dechu s očima přikovanýma k obrazu a k mladíkovi na něm. V poslední chvíli… až v ten moment, kdy už nejde nic ovládnout, zavírá oči a představuje si, že je to on a ne vysoký opálený muž, kdo se dotýká blonďákova těla a útočí na místa dosud pro něj zanevřené.

"Draco," vydechne s posledním zasténáním a s pevně sevřenými víčky se sesune k zemi.

Druhý den se nenávidí a na ten prokletý obraz už nikdy, nikdy nechce pomyslet. Stejně jako nechce pomyslet ani na blonďatého mladíka, který se mu navěky zavrtal do snů.

Zpět. Zpátky ke své snoubence. Zpátky do svého šťastného života, kam patří. Budou se s Ginny brát, plánují velkou rodinu, dům na předměstí… Všechno bude dokonalé. Naprosto dokonalé.

~o~ ~O~ ~o~

Pět let poté Harry Potter bez pohybu stojí na půdě svého domku na předměstí a bez dechu zírá na obraz, který mu celé roky nedal spát a který už nikdy nechtěl spatřit. Je to náhoda nebo osud? Ne, Harry na náhody nevěří, prostě nevěří.

Když se Ginny s dětmi vrátí domů ani ji nepozdraví, neobejme své dva synky a nepohladí vzdouvající se břicho své těhotné manželky. Nedokáže myslet, nedokáže mluvit, je rád, že vůbec stojí a dýchá. Všechny ty vybuchující pocity, nezadržitelné emoce, ta vášeň a ohně, které se v něm probudily tehdy v noci, jsou zpět a ještě palčivější, než kdy dřív.

Osud nebo náhoda? Proč našel ten obraz, proč to byl právě on, kdo ho poprvé zahlédl. A proč na něm musel být právě ten, který celé roky navštěvoval jeho sny?

Osud nebo náhoda?

Ten prokletý obraz všechno na vždy změnil. Zase. A Harry si tentokrát nebyl tak jistý, co má udělat.

_**~ The End ~**_


End file.
